


Love Sick

by WellDoneBeca



Series: 10 Days of Valentine's Day [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sick Character, Steve Rogers Feels, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You had planned a whole Valentine’s Day celebration with Steve, but your plans are changed when you fall sick with the Flu, and your relationship reaches a new level.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: 10 Days of Valentine's Day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155866
Kudos: 31





	Love Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)

You clutched your sheets around your body tightly, trembling a bit in cold shivers and waiting for the medicine you’d just taken to start working. You hated being sick, absolutely hated it, and if it was for you, you’d be continuing on with your life and pretend nothing was wrong. Except, of course, that you were an agent of SHIELD, and they were very strict when it came to health and work performance, and you were dating no one other than Captain America. As soon as you started sneezing and became feverish, Steve had already called your superior up and arranged a week off for you to rest and heal.

“I hate this,” you whined, sniffing.

From your kitchen, Steve chuckled. He’d taken a day off to spend Valentine’s Day, and when you ended up sick, he changed your plans and took a week off to take care of you.

“I can see that,” he declared.

Steve was not a stranger to staying over at your place, so there was no need to bring any clothing, and when he entered your flat, his backpack was filled with medicine and ingredients that were known to help with colds.

“Fear not,” he walked in your direction with a bowl in his hands. “My ma’s famous flu fighter chicken and garlic soup is here.”

You opened your eyes at him, sighing and smirking.

“I hope you know that this recipe dates back to…”

“Your great-grandmother,” you interrupted him playfully, knowing the story from memory. He always said that.

He sat on the floor in front of you, holding the deep plate and a spoon, and you watched him for a moment, finding his bright blue eyes staring at you with such a deep feeling that your heart raced and your cheeks heated up.

This was new for you, the whole… someone taking care of you. You couldn’t remember the last time you didn’t just push through your fevers and kicked anyone out of even trying to make things easy for you. But here was Steve fucking Rogers, and he came, and pushed through all of your walls and found himself a place in your life and a way to take care of you against all of your wishes.

“You’re gonna get sick,” you whined, trying to make him change his focus.

“I’m not,” he pointed out, stirring the liquid. “The Serum won’t let me.”

You rolled your eyes, annoyed, and frowned when he raised the spoon.

“Steve...” you protested. “It’s Valentine’s Day. You don’t want to spend it spoon-feeding me chicken soup.”

You just grinned a little bit.

“I do,” he corrected you. “Now, open up.”

You raised an eyebrow to him.

“Really?”

“Really,” he confirmed. “Come on. Open up.”

Finally, you complied and let him guide the spoon into your mouth, closing your lips around it and finally understanding why he always talked so much about the soup. It was fantastic, superb. It was like your taste buds had been hugged tightly and were sleeping on the softest blankets in the world.

“Wow,” you exclaimed. “This is really good.”

He chuckled.

“I know, right?” he asked, smiling at your surprise. “I told you so! Now, come on. Soup time, open up.”

And you did it, without a protest this time. You ate the soup in silence, and as soon as you were done, he offered you a napkin to clean the corner of your lips.

“See?” he asked. “It’s not bad to let someone take care of you, Y/N,” he said in a soft tone, reaching for you and pushing a lock of hair behind your ear. “You know… normal people like taking care of those we love.”

The last word made you look up quickly, and he gave you a smile, offering you an open hand, to which you slowly extended your own, taking it and taking a deep breath when he squeezed you gently.

His lips touched the back of your skin very gently, and Steve smiled.

Love. Yes. That was it, right? That was what you were feeling.

“I love you too,” you whispered, unable to hold your tongue.

His smile only grew, and he kissed the back of your hand again.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
